


Delírio

by dying_deist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ? - Freeform, Caretaking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, down with the flu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fiquei sabendo que você pegou um resfriado."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delírio

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, escrevi essa curtíssima fic ainda agora para minha querida @Nina2480Ni que está dodói, tadinha T.T
> 
> Melhoras, Nina ♥
> 
> P.S.: fic não betada, todos os erros são meus. Próclise, mesóclise, ênclise e pronomes oblíquos átonos me odeiam. Vlw, flw.
> 
> P.S.2: tenho muita criatividade para títulos de fic :D sqn k
> 
> Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_“Fiquei sabendo que você pegou um resfriado.”_ havia certa preocupação na voz de Akashi no outro lado da linha.

“Sim… Estou morrendo.” Kuroko respondeu, espirrando logo em seguida. “Perdão.”

_“Talvez você esteja exagerando um pouco.”_ o ruivo resfolegou.

“Um pouco, talvez.” o garoto de cabelos azuis sorriu para si. “Desculpe, não poderei participar do treino hoje.” tossiu de leve.

_“Sem problemas. Você deve focar na sua recuperação.”_

“Obrigada pela compreensão, Akashi-kun.” desligou o telefone.

Tetsuya estava aliviado em saber que podia contar com a compreensão de seu capitão. Ele admirava como Akashi era responsável e agradável. Gostava muito de conversar com o garoto, que sempre tinha coisas interessantes a dizer.

Um discreto sorriso deu forma aos lábios de Kuroko ao mentalizar sua admiração pelo colega de time. Suspirando fundo, o azulado decidiu por descansar. Aliás, ele não gostaria de perder mais dias de treinos por conta de um resfriado que o indispunha.

Enrolou-se nas cobertas de sua cama e acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro macio. Fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar a dor de cabeça e o nariz irritado.

Ele não sabe por quanto tempo dormiu, talvez houvesse sido um curto cochilo, mas o leve bater à sua porta fora suficiente para despertá-lo. Kuroko piscou rapidamente, seus olhos ardiam um pouco. Levantou o tronco, apoiando-se com os cotovelos no colchão, sentindo uma leve tontura.

“Pode entrar.” permitiu.

A porta se abriu e Kuroko olhou surpreso para a pessoa à sua frente.

“Como está?” com um sorriso, Akashi perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si logo em seguida e andando em direção à cama do colega.

“Akashi-kun?! O que faz aqui?”

“Mas que expressão incrédula a sua! Eu vim ver como estava.” disse simplesmente. “Posso?” apontou para o espaço vazio na beirada da cama. Kuroko assentiu e Akashi sentou-se ao seu lado.

“O-obrigada pela preocupação. Uma pena que não estou apresentável para receber visitas.” o azulado lamentou e trouxe as cobertas mais para cima, um leve rubor tomando conta de seu rosto. Não gostaria que fosse visto daquele jeito, doente, pelo amigo.

“Não me importo com isso. Afinal, somos amigos, não somos?” os orbes rubis do ruivo eram penetrantes, quase constrangedores. Kuroko não fora capaz de fitá-lo por muito tempo; logo desviou o olhar ao setir seu rosto esquentar ainda mais.

“Sim… Mais uma vez agradeço sua preocupação. É muito gentil de sua parte, Akashi-kun. Mas temo que não seja algo muito inteligente a se fazer, já que você pode pegar meu resfriado.”

“Hm?”

“N-não quis dizer que você não é inteligente!” desconcertado, Kuroko tentou corrigir sua frase. “Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que já conheci, sabe tantas coisas úteis e isso é bom. Não é uma pessoa desleixada, tem muitas qualidades. Ao contrário de mim, pois sei que já estou passando por uma tremenda vergonha. Eu sou um idiota, desculpe-me.” ao fim de seu falatório, o garoto já havia se escondido quase que completamente debaixo da coberta; apenas o topo de seus cabelos azulados estava visível.

O mais baixo gostaria de enterrar sua cabeça na terra se aquela fosse uma opção possível no momento; fazer papel de bobo na frente do amigo que tanto admirava era a última coisa que desejava. Seu embaraço apenas piorou quando ouviu a risada de Akashi. “Kuroko.” o ruivo o chamou e pousou uma mão nas madeixas azuis do outro, afagando-as. “Você se preocupa demais.” com delicadeza, puxou a coberta para baixo, revelando o rosto avermelhado do mais baixo. “Você não é idiota,” sorriu de canto. “E eu não me importo em pegar seu resfriado.”

Dito aquilo, o próximo feito de Akashi fez Kuroko questionar a sanidade do ruivo, que depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios cálidos.

“Bom, tenho que ir agora.” desejou o capitão da Teiko ao se levantar e seguir em direção à porta. Um sorriso brejeiro estampava sua face. “Melhoras.” e assim deixou o cômodo.

“A-Akashi-kun…?” Kuroko sussurrou para si, levando dois dedos aos lábios, tocando-os e imaginando se sua febre estava tão alta a ponto de proporcioná-lhe delírios.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic enorme SQN xD
> 
> Percebi que minhas estórias parecem sempre a mesma coisa ;-; espero melhorar isso em breve.
> 
> Obrigada por ter dedicado parte de seu tempo para ler <3


End file.
